Confusion
by Stormie Night
Summary: The Boy-who-lived is acting strangely, wandering the corridors at night and having midnight meetings. What does all this mean and why does Draco want to find out? AU H/D


Confusion

Every night Harry wandered around the castle. He could sleep but from the war he was use to little or no sleep so now he used the time to think. He had a lot on his mind lately. He was back at Hogwarts with his friends who survived the war for their 8th year. Harry had accepted his sexuality, he was gay, only his close friends knew but they all stood by him. Unfortunately he had a crush. He just had to figure out how to get his crush to like him back. However he had a plan.

The next night Draco was walking again lost in thought. He had a hard time sleeping since the war. It didn't help being back in the castle. He wanted to get on with his life but it seemed that most of the student body wanted to stay as far away from him as possible. He was contemplating why the Hero of the Wizarding World was ignoring him. He didn't like to be ignored; however he didn't want to fight with him either. He just wanted his presence acknowledged. He heard footsteps and slid into the shadows when a person walked by him. He was about to step out and continue on his walk when that person was pushed against the wall by another and thoroughly kissed. He was shocked. It seemed that both were boys. He would admit to him self that he was not interested in girls but to admit that he like guys was not something that crossed his mind. He didn't know what to do, did he walk away but then they might hear him or stay and wait for them to leave. It seemed that his body made the choice for him he couldn't move, just watch.

Harry was walking again when he was pushed against a wall and his mouth assaulted. He went with the kiss because the kisser was an expert. After they came back up for air he saw that it was Seamus. That was fine so he initiated another kiss. It was familiar and in a way safe. "I've been looking for you everywhere, why are you wandering this time?" Seamus asked.

"Just needed some air," Harry replied. He thought that he heard a noise but ignored it. "I'm ready to go back now, walk with me?" Harry and Seamus walked back toward the Gryffindor tower together leaving Draco stunned. Who knew that the Hero was gay? It seemed that he was dating Finnigan. Why did he like watching them so much? Draco was very confused as he wandered back to his room and fell into a fitful sleep seeing two boys kissing each other. Sometimes it was Potter and Finnigan and other time Draco took Finnigan's place. The next morning he woke up tired and cranky. He decided that he would keep an eye on both Potter and Finnigan today and see if his sleep deprived brain made up the whole thing.

At breakfast Draco kept a close eye on the Gryffindor table. Potter seemed to be chipper and fine this morning. He was sitting with the female Weasley, they were whispering together. At one point they broke into giggles together. Finnigan was on the other side of Potter but he seemed to have no problem with how Potter was acting. Draco was very confused, who was he dating or was it one big orgy? Then in their first class together Potter and Finnigan were paired off to work on defense spells. They taunted each other in good fun but occasionally Draco thought he saw them touch each other more than necessary, was he seeing something there or making it up because he expected to see it? Draco still did not know what to think.

After classes he followed Potter out to the lake where he lay down in the sun by himself. Taking a nap that was cut short when Granger, Weasley, female Weasley, Longbottom and Finnigan came out and sat next to him. The Female Weasley climbed in his lap and sat there like she belonged. No one seemed to think that it was strange or commented on it. Finnigan looked fine with it. They sat there laughing and just talking. By this time Draco felt like a stalker but he needed to get to the bottom of the Harry Potter sexuality matter, with no one else paying attention he had nothing better to do. As Draco was sitting there watching the female Weasley leaned over from Potter's lap and kissed Longbottom. Was there some strange foursome going on? What was happening, Draco liked to know things and he was in the dark. That just meant that he would have to investigate further.

That night found both Harry and Draco wandering the halls again. Harry was not paying much attention to where he was going and Draco was carefully following him disillusioned. Again Finnigan assaulted Harry's lips. Draco seemed to think that the kissing was mutual. He had a closer seat to the action this time. After they were done Finnigan walked off again alone this time and Harry continued on his was. Draco drifted off after a while he needed to think. By the next morning he had a plan.

At breakfast he watched Potter again sit sandwiched between the female Weasley and Finnigan. They were both touching him more than necessary and Draco couldn't stand it. He wanted to cut off their hands for touching Potter. He couldn't figure out when he got possessive of Potter but he decided that Potter was his and they couldn't touch him. Now Draco wasn't sure what to do, he had a plan but was the plan worth following through now that he wanted Potter for himself? He followed them from the Great Hall and decided to go with it.

"So which one of you are dating Potter" he drawled to the female Weasley and Finnigan who were with Harry.

Instead of getting angry like he wanted Potter looked at him amused. "What's it to you Malfoy? You like one of them?"

Draco was not use to being challenged, Potter was the only one who ever did it. He started to feel his face heat up from blood rushing to it. "No it just seems that they are both always hanging on to you and I was curious."

Harry smiled. "Sorry Malfoy that's privileged information. You need a better excuse than that to be in the club." He just walked off leaving Draco staring after him. Finnigan and Weasley looked at him sympathetically.

Draco was furious he wanted answers and he was going to get them. **How dare Harry not answer him?** _Wait since when is he Harry? He is Potter._ **But if you want to kiss him you should at least call him by his first name. ** _That is so wrong, he will always be Potter._ After Draco was done arguing with himself with no real conclusion to the argument he just stopped listening to the voices in his head and did what he wanted to do all along.

That night he was following Harry again. He kept waiting for Finnigan to assault Harry but he never showed. "I know you're there Draco." Harry called out over his shoulder.

"No you don't you can't hear me. Oh crap, I hate you." Draco stalked up to him. Harry was smiling. "What's wrong with you? You're driving me crazy." Draco was waving his arms around and Harry just smiled bigger.

"Draco what's wrong?"

"You are what's wrong. First you ignore me the whole term, which isn't bad enough, but then I catch you kissing Finnigan. I don't like boys but I couldn't stop watching. Then you act like nothing happened and the female Weasley was all over you. Who are you dating? It's driving me crazy and I'm not even sure why?" Draco was ranting. Harry afraid that a professor would hear pulled him into an empty classroom.

"Calm down Draco. I'm not dating either one of them." That stumped Draco he didn't know what to say. "Were you jealous of them?" Harry continued.

"Of course not" Draco stuttered. Harry started advancing on him.

"Are you sure? I could kiss you if you feel left out." Cornering Draco, Harry kept advancing. "I would never want you to feel left out." Harry was a breath away from Draco's mouth when he finished the sentence. Draco wanted to move but was afraid. He wasn't sure if he wanted the kiss or not. Harry took the decision away from him. Swooping in he captured Draco's mouth and ravished it. Draco could barely respond. He was shocked and scared and very aroused. Harry kept him on uneven ground. When they both needed air Harry pulled away and looked at Draco smiling. "I will let you in on a secret Draco," he dropped his voice and looked both ways. "I am very, very gay." With that said Harry claimed a quick peck and then disappeared out of the classroom door.

Draco sank to the floor not sure what to do. He was out of breath, shocked and aroused. He wasn't sure what surprised him more Harry being gay, Harry kissing him or Draco liking it. He finally made it to his bed and fell asleep with dreams of Harry and him together in very compromising positions.

That morning Draco wanted answers. He stalked into the Great Hall early and took position. He was not sure what he was going to say but he was going to get answers. Watching the door he saw the minute Harry walked in with the female Weasley on his arm and Finnigan beside him. Draco stood up and stalked over to Harry and his friends. The female Weasley saw him coming and pointed him out to Harry. "I want answers Harry. Last night you kiss me and tell me you are gay but not dating anyone but all week I have seen you with both of them always touching you. Are you dating either of them or not" Draco demanded the whole hall fell silent to watch them.

The female Weasley smiled and patted Harry's arm. "I am not dating him Draco. We're just good friends. Plus Harry doesn't like girls so don't worry." She patted his arm and walked to her seat at the Gryffindor table and sat down starting to eat breakfast.

Draco turned to look at Harry again but this time Finnigan spoke up. "Well Malfoy. I tried to get him interested in me but he said that he liked someone else. Won't tell me who, but I have a good idea. Good luck." He patted Draco on the shoulder and sat by the female Weasley mimicking her eating breakfast and watching them.

Now it was only Harry and Draco standing there with everyone watching them. Harry smiled, "when you do something Draco you never go half way do you? I didn't lie last night I do like boys you stupid prat."

Draco didn't know what to say. He was just realizing this may not have been the best idea but he was not going to back down with everyone watching. "So you kissing me, did that mean anything?"

"Of course," Harry grabbed him and planted one on him right there in front of everyone. When they broke apart Draco was pink but Harry was grinning.

"I'm not a play thing Harry, if you like someone else don't do this to me," He whispered.

Harry shook his head. "You idiot it's you that I like. Do you know how long I've been planning this" he asked. Draco looked stunned.

"You manipulated me?"

"Of course how else was I going to get you to kiss me?" Harry smirked and it was worthy of a Malfoy. The school was shocked but you only heard both Ginny and Seamus say "about time".

The End


End file.
